Vongola Quindicesima
by animestar411
Summary: The Fifteenth Vongola Boss had just ran away. She ran to her uncle who happen to be the president of the United States. He left her in care of Sam. She put on a Dame-facade so that no one can find out she is a mafia boss. Will the Autobots find out who she is? There will be no flames in the story. Replace with enhance human medicine. Summary sucks. After ROTF. DOTM never happened.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

"That is it! I have enough of this," yell the agitated girl. "I'm leaving." she went up to the door but was stopped by her right hand man/ Storm Guardian.

"Quindicesima, please think this through" he tried to reason with her.

"Move" she snapped. He refused. She punched him the stomach and hit him on the back of his neck knocking, him out. She walked out of the room knocking out anyone who stands in her way. She walked all the way to the roof where her helicopter was waiting. When she reached the roof she found the rest of her Guardians blocking her way.

"Are you going to stop me like the others?" she asked unleashing her two katanas.

"Boss, can't we settle this down in an orderly manner?" Begged her Mist Guardian.

"No"

"Why?" wondered her little Lighting Guardian." why do you want to leave?"

"Uh I don't know probably to get away from THAT!" screamed the boss.

" you want to run away to the EX-" shouted her Sun Guardian but was cut off when the boss ran up to him so fast that nobody saw her moved and punched his stomach and kick him to the ground.

Her Mist tried to stop her but was quickly knockout followed by her Lighting. Her Rain Guardian was the only remaining.

She walked passed him but he grab her arm stopping from moving. "Let go" she snarled at him.

"no can do boss if I do that your Cloud Guardian will have my head for letting his sparring partner leave while is on a mission" smiled her Rain. "And besides who is going to finish the paperwork?"

At that point she snapped and slashes her katana at him. He somehow manages to jump away but his boss ran up behind him and gave him a blow on the neck knocking him out. She walk up the helicopter went in and flew away.

Her Storm ran up to the roof but was too late. "Great. What am I supposed to do now" He thought to himself.

The boss flew to the airport and took a plane to Washington D.C.

-Ten hours later at the White House-

The president of the United States was doing his paperwork when his head security called," Mr. President there is a girl about the age of 15 who wants to speak to you. She says she is your niece."

The president stopped working and thought to himself "could it her? I haven't seen her since she was five, but that was ten years ago!" he called the security and said "sent her in"

Fifteen minutes later the security went followed by a browned hair girl. The president stood up from his chair and the girl greeted him, "hello uncle ken."

He fell on his chair gasping and breathed, "it is you."

* * *

**This is my first story. Sorry for the bad grammar and spellings (never been really good at Grammar).**


	2. Chapter 1

Sam Witwicky was not having great day. He had just returned college only to find his house empty. Not to mention his car was also gone. He planned to surprise his family and girlfriend by coming back early, but no everyone was gone nowhere to be found.

"Can't this day get any worse?" he asked. Then there was a crash outside he ran outside as quickly as he can and saw his car Bumblebee fighting a vehicon **(*)**."Thank goodness it is summer and nobody was home" he thought. "Bumblebee," he called. The Autobot look up and saw Sam and then gave him a wave. "Oh hi Sam your back early," giving the con a punch, "wait just a sec I'll get back to you after I offline this guy" he replied. Bumblebee punched the con again and changed his servo into cannon and blasts the con's head. The con fell backwards and laid still.

"Optimus, I'm going to need a cleanup crew. Oh and Sam is back," he said to his comlink."Roger that bumblebee will be there in five clicks," answered prime.

"Hey Sam how was college?" asked bee.

"Fine," grunted Sam. "Can you please explain to me where everybody is and why was there a slagging con in my neighborhood?"

"Whoa you don't seem happy," smiled bee**(**)** happy to see his charge.

"I don't se- of course not!" exclaimed Sam."I didn't rush through the exams just to get home two weeks early and see the house deserted! Now answer my questions from before!"

"Fine," sigh bee."Mikaela is on a two week road trip while your parents are in Hawaii. As for the con it followed me here when I went to find out who triggered the alarm around the house which turned out to be you," replied bee. Bee then turned around and pointed, "oh look here come they come." A Hummer H2 and a GMC Top Kick C4500 came driving through the street flowed by five other military trucks.

Major Lennox came out of the Top Kick and it transformed so did the Hummer. "Good morning Sam, how was your day?" greeted the major.

"Lonely," Sam answered bluntly. The major laughed at Sam's misery and gave orders to his team. Ratchet went over to Bumblebee to give him medical attention while Ironhide helped the team crying the 'Con body onto one of the trucks.

After they were finish it was decided that Sam would come with them back to the hanger so that they could give the rest of the autobots his greeting. They started their way to Garcia Diego Where the base is located in. About an hour later they had finally reached their destination. They drove into the building and saw a thirty feet robot standing in front of them.

Sam got out of Bumblebee so that he could transform. Sam walked up to the leader of the autobots and said, "Hello optimus prime."

"hello Sam," replied optimus."How was college?"

"It was fine. So where is the rest of the team?" wondered Sam as he looked around the base not seeing the other autobots.

"Sideswipe and jolt are in the brig because they did a prank that caused the twins to go the medical bay," answered op. "While the other are either recharging or out on patrol."

"Oh. That explains why the base was so quiet," Sam said.

Op laughed at Sam's words. Then all of a sudden Sam's phone began to ring and he picked it up.

"Hello," he said.

"Hello Sam this is President Kenny here."

Sam immediately straightens up and was a bit surprised by the called."Mr. President may I ask why you are calling me?"

"I called you so that I could ask if you would like to do me a favor."

"What is it?" wondered Sam.

"I need you to watch over my niece for me," asked the president.

"What?!" asked Sam in surprise. "I was not aware that you had a living relative since you parents died before you were elected and when your sister died ten years ago in a car accident!"

"My niece was the only one who survived the accident and went missing for ten years. I want to keep her with me but she really hates it when there are bodyguards following around her and she wanted to live in normal family. Then I thought of you Sam."

"Meee," stuttered Sam.

"Yes. You live in a peaceful environment with a loving family. Not to mention you are also protected by and Autobot. So will you do it?"

"Well since I'm going to have a lonely vacation for a while...why not watch over a kid for a while," thought Sam. "No problem Mr. President. It would be an honor to help you."

"Thank you Sam. She will be arriving at the hanger in thirty minutes and it would be nice if she doesn't find out about the Autobots so she will be outside the base. Once she gets there please leave immediately she tends to be very curious"

"Is there anything else I need to know about her?"

"Uhh...she is very clumsy...uhh...easily scared...uhh...I don't know anything else about her."

"...seriously?"

"Hey I just met her yesterday after ten years!"

"Did you ask her what happened during those ten years she went missing?"

"Yes. She said that she hit her head and lost her memories and the only thing she remembered was me the police brought her to me."

"Sir there is a helicopter just above the base," cried a solider.

"It is just the president and his niece," answered Sam turning of his phone. He drove out of the hanger in bee to meet the president. Sam saw the president and got out of bee the meet the president.

"Hello Mr. President, "Sam shaking the president's hand.

"Hello Sam," replied the president. "this is my niece Ari-"pointing to his right but then realized that she was not there so he did a 360 and realized that she was standing right behind him. He pulled a shy looking girl from the back to the front. "This is Sam he will be watching you for a while so introduce yourself."

The girl walked up to and greeted him shyly, "hi. My name is Aria V.Q. Caine." she walked up to shake his hand but she fell and trip over nothing. The president did a face palm while Aria muttered,"Oww."

* * *

**(*) I wanted some unimportant deceptacon get beat up.**

**_Sorry for bad grammar and spelling. _**

**_(**) to lazy to type full name_**


End file.
